Pasando los años
by Crow Raven
Summary: Que haran los Teen Titans despues de separerce descubranlo aqui (Yo y mis pateticos summarys)


Pasando los años

Si, si, si ya se lo que van a decir porque escribes otro fic si ni siquiera has terminado el de Pasos hacia el amor pues le diré que ya casi esta listo y pues quería escribir como será el futuro de los titanes cuando terminen con su misión de salvar a la ciudad.

Estoy hay sentada en una banca de la pizzería, una sonrisa cursa mi rostro al recordar que hace tan solo 8 años veníamos aquí todos a comer pizza, para después ir a vencer a los criminales y ahora que cada quien a tomado su camino eso ya no pasa, pero nunca defraudamos lo que dijo alguna vez Robin " Nosotros seremos amigos para siempre", y así era aun cuando habían pasado 7 años desde que nos separamos aun nos vemos con frecuencia claro que cada quien tiene una vida que llevar...

Raven, estas bien?

eh? A si, si lo que pasa es que recordaba como solíamos venir aquí a comer pizza... Chico Bestia tu aun recuerdas eso?

Claro, que crees que tengo cerebro de teflón o que?- diciendo eso se acerca y me da un cariñoso beso en la boca.

Rió para mis adentros al recordar como lo hacia quedar en ridículo ante los demás y como lo ofendía con mi sarcasmo cada vez que podía y ahora solo si nos miraran estamos casados el uno con el otro.

No crees que ya se tardaron demasiado dijeron que vendrían a las 3:50 y ya son las 4:12.

Vamos tal vez tuvieron algún problema y se han retrasado te preocupas demasiado... vez aya vienen.

Hola Raven, Chico Bestia disculpen la tardanza solo que Starfire y Carian se han retrasado viendo vestidos.

No hay problema Robin, Raven y yo ya hemos pedido las pizzas.

Dirás que tu, yo no he abierto la boca cuando se trato de ordenar.

En ese mismo instante llega Starfire con una pequeña niña de no menos de 5 años.

En realidad me pregunto como nos veríamos cada quien con el traje de hace varios años ya que cada quien iba con ropas normales, yo por ejemplo con unos jeans negros con una playera negra, el Chico Bestia iba con una playera color púrpura y unos jeans negros, Robin traía unos jeans azules y una playera roja y Starfire traía una playera verde con unos jeans azules.

Tía Raven, tía Raven- Gritaba la pequeña que se había soltado de la mano de Starfire.

Hola Carian como has estado pequeña?

Bien mama y yo hemos ido a ver algunos vestidos.

Me alegro mucho que estés bien.

Bien ya llegaron las pizzas hay que comer- decía el Chico Bestia con unas 3 cajas de pizza en las manos.

Que lastima que Cyborg no haya podido venir.- Decía Starfire mientras me quitaba a la pequeña Carian de encima.

Si tuvo unos asuntos de las industrias cenarcuit, ya sabes que lo han ascendido ha presidente y tiene muchos compromisos.- Decía Robin mientras le ayudaba a Chico Bestia con algunas cajas.

Oye Raven te vez diferente- Decía Starfire mientras le daba a Robin a Carian.

A que te refieres Starfire

No se te ves un poco mas gorda o será que...

Creo que has acertado con la segunda.

Entonces te refieres a que tu estas...

Así es 4 meses.

Oh que emoción y que será?

Una pequeña niña.

Oh que hermoso y como la llamaran?

Aun no lo se todavía tengo mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

Ji ji ji ji ji ji ji

Que es tan gracioso?

Es que recordaba los viejos tiempos y recuerdo con claridad que tu odiabas a los bebes y al Chico Bestia y mírate ahora casada con el y pronto tendrás una pequeña de el.

Si lo se pero que se puede hacer el destino trae consigo muchas sorpresas.

Sabes yo no creo en el destino, siempre creí y era mas que obvio que tu y el Chico Bestia se quedarían juntos.

Bueno si ese es el caso creo que paso lo mismo con tigo y con Robin.

A veces extraño los viejos tiempos en los que vivíamos en la torre "T" y cuando luchábamos con Slade y todo eso.

Yo también extraño esos tiempo pero que mas da ya no hay villanos, Slade ha muerto y la torre ya es un museo de nuestra historia.

Si recuerdo como peleaste con los constructores para que tu habitación no fuera parte de el museo y que la sellaste con un conjuro.

Si yo también lo recuerdo, a veces voy hay a meditar ya casi no lo necesito pero a veces me gusta estar segura de que tengo los poderes bajo control.

Chicas vengan a comer o las pizzas se van a enfriar...- gritaron en unísono Chico Bestia y Robin

FIN?

(Si se preguntan que ha pasado con Terra pues es una bonita estatua de parque XD)

Bien ya se que esta historia esta medio rara pero que mas da he tenido la idea hace algunas horas y la he escrito así que pues ustedes lean dejen Reviews y si se me ocurre le ago segunda parte si no pues así se queda


End file.
